


Starting a Family

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Scarlett adopt a baby and you can finally bring the baby home after months of paperwork.





	Starting a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

Today was the day you and your wife, Scarlett, have been waiting for months to bring home your son. It took some time for all the adoption paperwork and everything to go through but it was all worth it. You and Scarlett were starting a family together.

Before you and Scarlett left to go pick up your son you were in the nursery just double checking to make sure you had everything ready. You couldn’t wait to bring him home and Scarlett couldn’t wait either.

She stood in the doorway of the nursery and smiled. Scarlett watched you walk around the room, just imagining how it’s going to be like as soon as your bring the baby home.

Scarlett walked over to you, she wrapped her arms around your waist from behind. “I still can’t believe it’s finally happening.” She nuzzled her face into your neck. 

“I can’t either.” You smiled and leaned into her embrace. “We’re starting a family.” A few tears started rolling down your cheeks but they were happy tears.

You and Scarlett stayed like that for a little while. Then you turned around in her arms. Wrapping your arms around her neck, you pull her into a passionate kiss. Both of you smiling into the kiss.

While you were still kissing your wife, her phone started ringing. Scarlett pulled away from the kiss to answer it. The call was to let you both know that you could go and pick up your son.

“Let’s go get our beautiful baby.” Scarlett said once she hung up to phone. She gave you another kiss.

xxxxx

You and Scarlett walked into your home, Scarlett was holding Dylan, your son. She went over to the couch and sat down, you sat down next to her. You smiled when you saw Dylan just looking around then he started making grabby hands at you.

“Looks like he wants his mommy to hold him.” Scarlett chuckled and gave him to you so you could hold him.

You smiled down at him before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Scarlett leaned over and rests her head on your shoulder. You hadn’t noticed that you started crying until Scarlett wiped away your tears with her thumb.

“Sweetheart, don’t cry. What’s wrong?” She placed a hand on your cheek, running her thumb over your cheek.

“Nothing’s wrong, love.” You looked at her. “I’m just so happy. I have the most amazing wife and we have this little one in our lives.” You placed a loving kiss on her lips. “I love you so much, Scarlett.”

“I love you too, (Y/N). So much.” She gave you another kiss, this kiss lasting a little bit longer than the one before. When she pulled away she noticed that Dylan had fallen asleep in your arms. “Looks like someone was tired.” She smiled as she took out her phone and took a picture.

“We should take him to the nursery and put him down for his nap.” You got up off the couch, Scarlett got up and wrapped an arm around your waist. 

As you both walked to the nursery, Scarlett leaned over and kissed your temple. She couldn’t see herself starting a family with anyone else but you. You’re the love of her life and now she has two loves of her life.


End file.
